


Young Gods

by GillyTweed



Series: Young Gods [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Clexa, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great figures are said to be chosen by the spirits. Spirits from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I took inspiration from the fact that the Heda is chosen by spirits, so I made the arkers said spirits.

She crouched low, near the edge of a moonlight pool, blond hair tied back in intricate braids. With careful fingers, she skimmed their tips over the waters surface, creating ripples that expanded in a gentle wave, disrupting the image of the beautiful brown haired girl it projected. Her white robe billowed as a gentle breeze whistled through the cavern.  
  
"Clarke are you sure she's the one? I mean look at her."  
  
Stepping from behind a fallen rock, a young man came to sit beside Clarke.  
  
"I'm sure, Bell. About as sure as Octavia is about Lincoln."  
  
Shuffling slightly, he wrapped his own robe tighter around himself.  
  
"Well, that's pretty sure I guess... When are you going to claim her?"  
  
Settling down further on the pools smooth stone edge, Clarke continued to gaze at the image of the young girl.  
  
"Soon, when the time is right. Even Lincoln, as unflappable as he is, freaked out when he discovered that he had been claimed under a Goddess's protection. I have an idea of how she'll react but I still need to find the right time. Have you found anyone to claim yet, Bellamy?"

Bellamy tilted his head from side to side in contemplation before answering.  
  
"I have a few humans I've had my eye on, but I don't know if they're the right ones. I'm getting a little worried to be honest, like Jasper claimed Maya, Octavia claimed Lincoln, she's already thinking of claiming a second, a girl named Raven. Hell, Harper already has Monroe and we thought she'd never claim anyone."  
  
Bellamy hunched in on himself, feelings of dejection wafting off of him in waves. Clarke, leaning into her best friend, wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Awww, is the big bad God of Guardians sad he doesn't have a playmate?"  
  
Clarke teased in an attempt to comfort him. Her attempt was only met with a glare.  
  
"Yes actually, and you have no right to say that till you go and claim yours, as well as accepts. They are allowed to refuse, so no teasing until your blessing is fully given to a mortal. "  
  
Pointedly nodding at the pool, and jabbing his finger into his friend’s side good naturedly, Bellamy turned his gaze to the human that his best friend had chosen as her own. 

She was strong, he could give her that. Lithe and agile, almost like a cat. Currently, the pool projected her as she hunted, moonlight illuminating her path as she stalked through the forest, bow at the ready. Sighing, Bellamy turned to the blonde leaning into his side.

"I'll admit, she's a good choice, but you're the Goddess of leadership and healing, I don't see how a good hunter will benefit from your blessings and protection."  
  
Clarke smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners.  
  
"She has gone through much, and she may not look it but her fate is much more intricately woven than any others I've seen. I've seen fragments of her future and I can guarantee that she will rise to become a person of great power."  
  
Clarke's fellow God nodded thoughtfully, digesting the information. They remained in silence as the watched the young woman track and shoot a deer, right under a large oak tree.  
  
"Well, if you're going to claim her, might as well do it now. Perfect timing right?"  
  
The young goddess nodded hesitantly  
  
"Come'on Princess, it's now or never."  
  
Breathing in deep, Clarke steeled herself for her task.  
  
"Alright, I got this. I can do it."  
  
Bellamy smiled at his friend in an attempt to bolster her confidence.  
  
"Yes you do. Before you go, what's her name?"  
  
The blonde, paused as she prepared to descend to the mortal plain. Smiling with a caring look in her eyes, she responded.  
  
"Lexa, her name is Lexa."  
  
And with that, the goddess descended in a flash of soft golden light to claim her human.


End file.
